This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 09/272,843, filed Mar. 19, 1999, now abandoned.
This invention relates to the use of stabilizers to reduce the discoloration of certain polymers after they have been exposed to oxidation. In particular, it relates to the use of derivatives of certain unsaturated diols for that purpose.
A number of different polymers, including polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polycarbonates, polyurethane, polyethylene, and polypropylene, are used to make various medical devices and as packaging for food. Sterilization can be accomplished by exposing the devices or packages to gamma radiation. However, the gamma radiation can degrade or yellow the polymer, making it unsuitable or less acceptable for certain applications. Polymers such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and PVC can also degrade and yellow after heating.